


Songs of our mixtape!

by hansolow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolow/pseuds/hansolow
Summary: a collection based on songs that remind me peraltiago (mode shuffle on)





	1. I'm a sucker for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 8 years Jake knew Amy he never would thought to see the scene that was happening in front of him. Amy Santiago was singing and dancing to Jonas Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously reading while listening would be a great advice xx  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4y3OI86AEP6PQoDE6olYhO?si=GvCRqV6gT4-4olm92OjL0A

**_We go together_ **  
**_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_ **  
**_We change the weather, yeah_ **  
**_I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_ **

 

In the 8 years Jake knew Amy he never would thought to see the scene that was happening in front of him.

Don't get him wrong, it was always a pleasure to see his wife dancing in his t-shirt through their apartment. Like, for realz, it was.

But... it wasn't the sight that shocked him, but the chosen soundtrack.

_Amy Santiago was singing and dancing to Jonas Brothers._

 

 _**I've been dancing on top of cars** _  
**_And stumbling out of bars_ **  
**_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_ **  
**_You're the medicine and the pain_ **  
**_The tattoo inside my brain_ **  
**_And, baby, you know it's obvious_ **

 

Seriously, never in his life he thought that Jonas Brothers and Amy Santiago would be in the same situation together. Like ever.

It was really cute, of course. But super hilarious.

She always mocked him for listening to Taylor Swift, while she was secretly listening to _Jonas Brothers_? It couldn't get any funnier.

 

 **_I'm a sucker for you_ **  
**_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_ **  
**_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_ **  
**_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_ **

 

She was screaming the lyrics like a teenage girl in her first concert, clearly unaware of his presence in their home. Which gave him time to not only appreciate the view but also to pay attention to the lyrics.

  
**_I am a sucker for all the subliminal things_ **  
**_No one knows about you_ **  
**_About you_ **

 

He need to admit that he was definitely a sucker for the things no one but him knew about Amy. How super cheesy, incredibly sexy, extremely lovely and nerdy she was and many more things that were intended only for him. (Also, the new fact that she was a Jonas' fan, he wondered if she was more to a Nick or Joe type of girl)

 

**_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_ **

 

Flashbacks of the night of their first date appeared on his mind. The best rule he's ever broken. The moment all he could think about Amy was:

  
_**It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah** _

 

And as soon as the chorus ended, Amy turned around with her mic-broomstick with a wide-eyed expression when she saw her husband in front of her.

 

 _**Don't complicate it** _  
_**'Cause I know you and you know everything about me** _  
_**I can't remember all of the nights** _  
_**I don't remember when you're 'round me** _

 

"Hey...babe!!" her cheeks getting blushed. "Uh, I thought you were at the precinct... what you're doing here so early?" she quickly asked, trying to pretend to sweep like nothing happened.

"The janitor made everyone left the precinct to clean it up something in the male's bathroom, probably a Hitchcock bomb again. But..." he added with a malicious grin "it seems _your_ monthly cleanup it's being much better... Jonas Brothers, huh? I have to say I am surprised, babe"

"Oh please _Mr I Love Taylor Swift_ , you don't have ANY rights to make fun of me. My nieces introduced their great songs back in 2010 and now THEY'RE BACK!" She was really admitting out loud she was their fan.  
  
"HA-HA SINCE 2010?? Who even are you?" he said with his typical teasing tone.

She just answered him with a childish tongue out of her mouth, and kept singing. 

  
**_I've been dancing on top of cars_ **  
**_And stumbling out of bars_ **  
**_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_ **

 

Jake knew his wife, now that she was caught she would shamelessly sing in their home whenever she could. There was no point to hiding anymore. So, if that made her so happy to the point of singing this loud, why not joining her? He lost the count on how many times they have danced to TS songs before.

  
**_You're the medicine and the pain_ **  
**_The tattoo inside my brain_ **  
**_And, baby, you know it's obvious_ **

  
Jake walk through her and hugged her from behind, taking her by surprise. His hands hovered her hips until he could turn her completely so she was in front of him. Her laugh was enough for him to know that the chorus of this song was specially made for him.

  
_**I'm a sucker for you** _  
_**You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly** _

  
Their foreheads were touching while Amy's arms were floating around his head to the rhythm of the song. She bit her lower lip when one of his hands finally reached her back while the other held her hand.

 _**I'm a sucker for you,** _  
_**Any road you take, you know that you'll find me** _

  
Amy's fingertips started to touch his nose and slowly getting down to his mouth while she whispered each word of the song as she was reciting for him. _God, he really was a sucker for her._

 

 **_I am a sucker for all the subliminal things_ **  
**_No one knows about you_ **  
**_About you_ **  
**_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_ **  
**_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_ **

  
With the change of rhythm, Jake felt comfortable to spin his wife on their weird dance that somehow was making both of them so happy after a tough day.

  
_**I've been dancing on top of cars** _  
_**And stumbling out of bars** _  
_**I follow you through the dark, can't get enough** _

 

While Amy kept singing to him he could only pay attention at her mouth. He bit his own lip trying to control himself to just not rip her off the ground and guide them through the closer wall to just finish it there.

  
  
_**You're the medicine and the pain** _  
_**The tattoo inside my brain** _  
_**And, baby, you know it's obvious** _

 

He started to kiss her neck while her hands hovered through his shirt, unbuttoning some. With a quick movement his coat and shirt were on the ground and he couldn't be more thankful for Hitchcock and the janitor who send him home earlier.

 

 **_I_ ** **_'m a sucker for you_ **  
**_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_ **

 

When they finally kissed, Amy's moan were definitely enough to send shivers down his spine. It was a slow kiss that, just like the song, had a increasing passion.

 

 _**I'm a sucker for you, yeah** _  
_**Any road you take, you know that you'll find me** _

 

Jake's hands lift Amy off the ground and her hoarse laugh in his ear was everything he needed to hear to know that maybe he could be a fan of the Jonas Brothers for a while. 

 _**I am a sucker for all the subliminal things** _  
_**No one knows about you** _  
_**And you're making the typical me break my typical rules** _  
_**It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JONAS BROTHERS ARE FUCKING BACK and their new song is 100% peraltiago so I decided to do this in their tribute. Hope you like it xx


	2. I can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy just can't help falling in love with each other. Set in Season 2, after Boyle-Linetti Wedding and before Johnny and Dora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the incredible scene of Crazy Rich Asians! So here's the link https://open.spotify.com/track/7uuEfUMuPeQ7RlSWa0cES2?si=V9jfHyAnSdmc8KI6YvByBw

The precinct, for what it felt like the first time ever, was quite. No one dared to breathe, even Jake's stupid big mouth was opened in a concerned frown towards the scene in front of him.

Sargeant Jeffords was crying.  
_Terry. Jeffords. was. crying._  

"Do you think somone died?" Amy whispered to Jake too close for his comfort. She was sit on his desk pointing to a folder pretending to talk about work.

"Jeez, Santiago, personal space!" he said trying to push her slightly. Since Gina and Boyle's parents wedding he was pretty sure his feelings for Amy had comeback like an avalanche hard to repress and her perfume on his face wasn't making any easier.

Amy turned slightly red but took a step back. "Sorry... I don't want him to hear us, I am worried..." she looked at Sarge.

Jake looked over his shoulder to the same direction. "I know but... maybe it's better for him to take his time if he needs us he will call for us." he tried to sound convincing.

"I think you're right" she replied.

"Amy, I am always right. Title of my sextape"

The typical Santiago eye roll was her only response.

"I can hear you!" Terry yelled at them, who looked like just been caught doing something prohibited. "Nobody's dead! Just Terry's husband game, it's fine"

"What do you mean, sarge?" Boyle entered the conversation. "I thought you were the best husband in the world."

"I STILL AM! But... my plans were crushed!! The band and the buffet just cancelled my next weekend vows' renewal!"

 _Oh, okay. Now the tears made sense. Terry was just being a dork for Sharon, nothing new_ , Jake thought.

As expected, his adorable (and sometimes too proactive) partner took the lead. "Oh c'mon Sarge!! We can do this for you! We did it with Boyle-Linetti why couldn't we do with the Jeffords, right squad??" Amy looked for some back up, clearly didn't find any.

Rosa looked like she could kill Amy right there in the spot. Charles probably was thinking of war flashbacks of his father almost running away from the wedding. Gina was on her phone as usual and just shouted a "No. Sorry."

 _Damn you_ , _Taylor Swift. Why am I so sensitive to love stories?_ he asked to himself.

And as he stood up to offer Amy some support, he realised why. Her smile was so sincere he could feel his heart racing a little faster.

"C'mon guys, Amy's right. Sarge already did so much for each one of us, he needs us this time"

Jake could see Terry's smile slowly reappearing, that man really needed them.

"If Jake's in, I'm in too" Charles jumped of his chair.

"Uuugh, 'kay. Let's do this, bitches" Gina also stood up.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm also in but I'm not gonna stand up, you morons"

Terry jumped. "Thank you, guys! I owe you this one, but please don't messed that up otherwise everyone is DEAD!" he broke the coffee cup on his hand to weirdly prove his point.

"Uhh... don't worry Sarge, I got this. Tell me everything I need to know to organise this." Amy took the lead while everyone went back to normality.

* * *

  
A week later, everything was really under Amy's control. She made sure everyone completed its task perfectly.

Rosa got the flowers  
Charles the menu.  
Gina the clothes  
Even Scully and Hitchcock helped to find a new band, who was Scully's niece who played guitar.

But Jake didn't find his task. He was responsible for the lightning, which he obviously imagined it was just some candles or whatever. But Amy outsmarted him. She wanted neon stickers, "like fireflies, you know?" Not only that but "bamboo sticks with some little light on it"

_Where the hell he would find that? What the hell was that for??? C'mon this couldn't be that important._

So here he was, 5 hours from the ceremony, empty handed with an apologetic grin in front of his super-mad girl crush.

"Jake, where the hell are the fireflies stickers?" Amy's tone was dangerous, the way she spoke only when something slipped her control.

"I swear to God I tried to find them but not even Google knew where to!"

"CHARLES!" she shouted, making Jake shift.

"Oui, mademoiselle? Le croissants are on the stove, almost ready" Charles tried to say in his best french accent.

"Turn off that stove now. Jake and I will buy the lights, it'll only take an hour. You're in charge, don't let Scully and Hitchcock eat the flowers"

Jake's mind was racing. _Why on Earth am I so attracted to Amy giving orders? God, I am pathetic._

"Let's go, Peralta! We can't get late!!" Amy shouted at him, she was already waiting for him to unlock his car.

Amy put the address of some decoration shop in the GPS and took a deep breath. He knew when she was stressed with something.

He tried his typical approach to keep it cool.

"So... besides my failure, is everything okay with the preparations?"

She sighed.

"Yeah yeah it's just... you know me... I don't deal very well with other people's expectations... You know, Terry told me his first kiss with Sharon was in a night on a camp full of fireflies so I tried to recreate that in my mind but I didn't think how hard could've be to find this kind of stuff... anyway, sorry... Moe's my only hope to find it."

Jake smiled. It didn't slipped through his mind that everything Amy did was for Terry and Sharon have their second greatest day ever.

"Same old Santiago... she just can't help not to help everyone else" he smirked.

Amy sighed a little, like a little laugh. And then she gasped. "OH MY GOD JAKE YOU'RE A GENIUS!!"

 

_Uhh.. what?_

 

"Uhhh... I know that but reminded me why please" he answered super confused.

"Sharon didn't know which song should be played on her entrance. But that's it! You're brilliant!" Amy sounded super excited.

"Oh, but when did I say a song title?" seriously he was _super_ confused.

"Just can't help... like Just can't help falling in love with you. An all-time classic"

"Oh my God, Santiago, you're so cheesy!" he teased her. Right at the moment they found the store. 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, in Moe's they found everything they needed and quickly headed back to the preparations.

Everyone were already wearing their party clothes, so Amy and Jake carefully put the neon stickers all around the room.

When everything was prepared, they still had 3 hours to get ready for the ceremony. But Amy wanted to rehearsal to make sure that everything was perfect for the couple.

Well, to be honest, Jake was totally fine with seeing Amy in a party again, since their thing in the previous wedding. They were friends, everything was fine. It was like seeing Charles with his typical yellow shirt and brown a blaser, or Rosa with a black dres _s._

" _Casual, Jake. This is a normal friends activity_ ", he tried to say to himself. Not even he believed in himself, he knew he bought a new blue button shirt and a blazer just to impress her. For John Mcclane's sake, he was even wearing perfume.

If Gina knew about this he would be mocked for the rest of his life. _What have he become?_

But as soon as Amy appeared in a flowered light pink dress and smiled at him at the top of Terry's stairs he once again remembered all the reasons he had done that. If he just could have a slight chance with her... it would worth it. 

"How cute, you were waiting for me..." she said in a mocking tone. "Where's my corsage?"

"Ha-ha, joke's on you, Santiago, the girls I took to the prom all loved my flowers." in his head he sounded cool as heck.

"Hmm, If you say so." she smiled playfully to him while they walked side by side to the rehearsal.

Amy put everyone on their position in the aisle and looked to see if everything was okay.

Gina, Rosa, Hitchcock and Scully were each one of different sides of the chairs, Charles were in Terry's place and... he was on Sharon's place??

He cleared his throat out loud so Amy could hear. "Aren't you forgetting someone??"

And when she looked at him with that childish grin, he recognised a new light in her eyes. 

"Oh, you're the bride, Jake. Charles insisted." the same glint in her eyes when she tricked him to dance with Gina's aunt.

Cagney and Lacey were in front of him and started to laugh. Even Rosa were smirking.

He still hasn't stopped to stare at Amy's gaze, she had to know what she was doing to him. _It couldn't be possible_. The first time, okay, she was just mocking him to dance with Gina's aunt. Fair enough, smart move.

 _But twice_?

A lightning never strikes the same place twice. She felt something for Jake too, and just like him was too scared to say. It was the only reasonable explanation.

The song started to play and Cagney and Lacey started to walk slowly through the aisle, dropping white petals all over it.

  
**_Wise man say "only fools rush in"_ **  
**_But I can't help falling in love with you_ **

Amy was now at his back, giving him the cue to him start to walk.

"Shhh, slower Jake, it need to be on the music's tempo"

 

 _**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?** _  
_**If I can't help falling in love with you** _

 

When Jake was in the middle of the aisle, Amy raised her hand and someone slowly turned off the lights. So all the "fireflies" appeared in the room.

 

 _**Like a river flows** _  
_**Surely to the sea** _  
_**Darling so it goes** _  
_**Somethings are meant to be** _

Just moments before Jake could stop in front of Charles, Amy ordered him to stop.

"Sharon will stop here and then all of you will turn on your stickers, ok?" she said to the guests.   
   
As everyone followed her instruction, the ambience was illuminated only by those sparkles of light. Like the night sky that Terry and Sharon shared their first kiss _or the night Amy flirted with him for 20 seconds and he became obsessed with her forever._

 

  
**_So, take my hand_ **

 

Jake's breath hitched when Amy slowly took his hand. But for his frustration only to guide him to Charles. As Sharon and Terry supposed to do.

He stood up in front of Charles but his eyes were glued on Amy's figure adjusting the stickers on Hitchcock's hand.

 

_**Take my whole life too** _

 

She was looking up to the stickers and didn't even notice Jake's gaze on her. He always liked watch her concentrated in something, it was like he could hear the engines on her mind working.

  
_**For I can't help falling in love with you** _

 

When she looked down to see the couple's position he knew she caught him staring, but her smile was enough proof that he wasn't alone on his feelings. 

 

_**For I can't help falling in love with you** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this didn't ended as I planned but I hope you guys had enjoyed leave your kudos and comments please I love to read your view on the chapters xx


End file.
